My Fire, My Man
by Ziky825
Summary: Bella hasn't had much luck in the relationship department. Desperate for a fresh start she moves to Georgia. Will a local Southerner sweet talk her into staying forever...with him?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay I don't know how I thought of this…well okay yeah I already know how I did but this is awesome I think!**

**Disclaimer: What do I own? I own my Twilight merchandise but Twilight? Nope not at all!**

**BPOV**

**I re**member when I was a little girl I wanted to marry a fireman.

_Flashback_

"_Alright sweet pea, it's time for you to go to bed," My mother told me smiling. She tucked me into my bed. I looked up at her._

"_Mommy why don't you ask daddy to tuck me into bed?" I asked. She smiled sadly at me._

"_No he's at work at the fire station but he'll be back home tomorrow night" She smiled down at me. I thought about it while she finished tucking me in._

"_Mommy, I want to marry daddy." I told her seriously. She giggled._

"_You do? Bella, you can't marry daddy, he's my husband," She said with a sigh. I though about it some more._

"_Oh, when you're done being married can I have him?" I asked her with wide eyes. She gave a breathy laugh._

"_I'll never be done. You'll have to marry somebody else." She laughed again. I smiled thinking about my wedding._

"_Can I wear a white dress and white gloves?" I asked with hope. She smiled at me again._

"_Sure if you want to." She told me._

"_Will we live happily after ever?" I asked looking up at her. She smiled._

"_Mhmm, if you marry someone who really loves you." She nodded._

"_Like daddy?" _I asked.

"_Yes, like daddy." She said and kissed my forehead._

I learned better. I dated fireman but all of them are self absorbed jerks. I knew better know. I don't rely on anyone but myself. I did all the work in the relationship. But I see their point. I'm not worth it. So I moved to Albany, Georgia. I had given up that part of me that wanted a fireman. There is still a part of me buried deep down that still might want one. I just never know for sure.

**A/N: Alright can anyone guess where that flashback came from? It's from a movie but can you guess which one? I might borrow some characters…I might even make it into a crossover.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So…if you haven't guessed the flashback was from Fireproof. It is a Christian movie but it's a love story that will have you crying, laughing and at the edge of your seats. I am going to use characters from that movie.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fireproof or Twilight!**

**BPOV**

I sighed as I walked through the streets of Albany, Georgia. It was a beautiful summer day. I guess this is ironic but I walked aimlessly until I walked upon the fire department. The firemen were bringing in the trucks from the previous fire that morning I'm guessing. As I walked by I glanced over at the men. They noticed that I was walking and gave catcalls. I rolled my eyes and continued on. I knew by now that the only reason that they did that is because they haven't gotten laid in awhile.

"Caitlyn!" I heard a woman call. I looked back to see a little girl with black hair running for the street. The woman was named Katherine Holt. Her husband's name was Caleb Holt. They had a little girl a few years back. And her name was Caitlyn. I looked back to the girl and saw a car coming. Panic seized me and I ran to her. It felt like I was flying. I grabbed the girl and pulled back. We were now on the driveway of the fire station. I sat her back down and she looked at me with big hazel eyes.

"I'm Caitlyn! Thank you for saving me!" She smiled. She was around eight years old. I smiled softly at her. I saw the shadow and looked back over. It was Katherine running down tears streaming down her face. She gathered up Caitlyn and hugged her to her form.

"Katherine? What's a matter?" I heard a male voice ask. We turned to see Caleb, her husband, walking towards us with a worried expression. "Who's this?" He asked as he smiled slightly at me. I smiled back timidly.

"I'm Bella Swan; I've been here a little under two years." I said smiling warmly and extending my hand to him.

"Caleb Holt," He said while taking my hand and shaking it a few times.

"Katherine Holt. Thank you for saving our daughter." She told me with a grateful look. Caleb looked at Katherine then to me then to Caitlyn. I filled him in.

"She was running to the street and a car was coming. I was there and it was no big deal. In fact I need to go." I said quickly while blushing. Katherine was shaking her head before I even finished. She smiled.

"You should come eat dinner at our home. My cousin is staying with us for awhile until he can get his own place. He's a fireman too. So he should be there too. Oh here's my number if I can get a pen a paper out of my clutter filled purse." She laughed as she dug through her purse. I stared at her for a minute.

"I'm sorry; I don't want to be an inconvenience." I told her nervously as I looked anywhere but her. When I did look at her she was gaping at me.

"Nonsense! You must come! I insist." She said. She handed me the hand held device with some pen thing attached to it. How did you work it?

"Oh! Just use the pen and write your number. I'll call you and tell you directions. It's fairly easy." She instructed. I smiled softly and scribbled down my number on the electronic device. I gave it back to her and she beamed.

"Thank you! You'll meet my cousin later at dinner. We'll see you around six!" She said as she hugged me goodbye. Caleb shook my hand and Caitlyn gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek. I walked away feeling odd. Never had I met nice people like them. She hardly knew me and she was inviting me to her home! Wow what an afternoon. I got home and checked my email. I had one from my mom and one from my best friend Alice. She was moving down here too so I wasn't alone.

_Bella,_

_How was the move? I wish you didn't move. When can you come see me? You need to come see Jacksonville. It's so beautiful here! Phil just got his cast off and is back in business. We send our love._

_Love, Mom_

I opened the one from Alice.

_Dear Bells,_

_We are on our way. Edward was really happy to be getting out of his job here in Michigan. I think he was more excited about the move than we were. I will call you when we are a day away. The furniture will be there next Monday. Can you be there? You know my style. Edward says hi. We miss you and we will see you soon._

_Lots of Love, Edward and Alice_

I rolled my eyes and clicked reply to my mother's email.

_Mom,_

_The move was great. In a couple of hours I'm going over to a new friend's house. They seem really nice. I know Mom; I hate moving too but I needed this. Edward and Alice should be here in two weeks. They wanted to sight see and what not. I'll come out in the summer. Tell Phil that I say have great training and get back out there. That is so gross on the last comment Mom. I don't want to hear about your sex life._

_Take care, Bella_

I sighed and replied to Alice's. I swear she was just a big ball of energy.

_Alice,_

_I'm glad you're on your way. Here is so much different. The people are nice and sweet. I'm sure Eddie is. Tell the shit-head I say hi back. I'll be there to place you furniture the way you like Alice._

_Miss you guys too, Bella_

After that was done I figured I should take a shower as I glanced at the clock. It was almost four o clock. I took a shower and stood there in my closet thinking about what I should wear. I decided on dark skinny jean a white tank top and a button up pink striped shirt with white ruffle t sandals that I bought from Wal-mart. I dried my hair and let it fall in loose waves around my shoulders. I didn't want make up so I didn't put any on. By then my phone was buzzing. It said unknown name and then the zip code for Georgia with the rest of the number. I picked it up.

"Hello," I chirped.

"Hi, this is Kat. Do you have a piece of paper and pen? I have directions." She laughed.

Soon I was heading onto their street and up their driveway. There was one red truck and another silver dodge ram in the driveway. I had called Kat and told her I would be there in five minutes so she was standing in the garage waiting patiently for me. I parked behind the red truck and came out with the brownies I bought from the store before I came. She pulled me into a hug.

"These look good. Thank you. I can't wait until you meet my cousin." She gushed. I blushed and walked in before her motioned hand.

"Bella!" Caitlyn squealed from her perch on a kitchen stool. I heard male voices in a different room.

"That must be Bella." Caleb drawled. I turned my attention back to Caitlyn. She lunged at me so fast I barely had time to open my arms for her. But I did…somehow. She giggled.

"How are you Caitlyn?" I laughed and twirled her around. Her giggle resounded against the wall. It made my heart swell with joy. I saw Kat in the corner of my eye. She had a smile playing on the corners of her lips. Caleb came in. He smiled.

"Hey Bella. It's nice for you to join us." He said. I blushed and smiled while nodding my head.

"It's a pleasure to be here Caleb." I told him truthfully. He beamed.

"Jasper!" Caitlyn giggled happily. She launched herself from my arms to the ground and ran over to a tall blond. I momentarily forgot how to breathe. He was tall and built. He had lean muscles visible in his red AFD shirt. He had honey blond hair on his head that spiraled everywhere. He had striking blue eyes from here. I discreetly wiped my mouth from visible drool. Kat jumped up and down smiling. I looked to her thinking she was crazy.

"Jasper this is Bella! She is my new best friend even though she's way younger than me! She's twenty seven and works as a baker. She moved here to be a baker. Her friends are coming from Michigan. Oh what were their names? Alice and Edward. She works as a fashion designer and he works as a doctor." She said with a smile. I blushed.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Jasper. I've heard much about you." I said looking at him as he sat Caitlyn on the floor and moved closer to me. I extended my hand. He smiled and took it placing a kiss on my knuckles.

"Pleasure is all mine darlin. Good things I hope?" He said in a southern drawl that made a shiver run down my spine. I was used to the southern accent but this one was so thick that it made me flush with pleasure. Kat's excited squeal broke me out of my musings. We turned to her.

"Yes Kat?" I asked. She had the courtesy to blush.

"Oh nothing just a…random thought. Go on interact. Caleb has to get Caitlyn cleaned up anyway and I need to finish making dinner. Why don't you guys go out in the back and talk?" She suggested with a sly smile. I perked up but I didn't want Jasper to know that. He wouldn't want a twenty seven year old when he's thirty six. So, I was surprised when he nodded.

"That's fine with me. Is it with you Bells?" He said flashing me a smile. I blushed and smiled shyly.

"I would like that," I said in a small voice. He smiled wider and took me by the hand leading me through the house and into the back. He pulled out a lawn chair and I bit my lip.

"Why than you kind sir," I said smiling slightly while sitting in the offered chair. He sat in the one across from me.

"So Bells, if I may call you that, where are you from?" He asked. So he wanted to play the nickname game? Two can play at that.

"Well Jazzy, if I may call you that, I'm from a lot of places but recently I'm from Detroit, Michigan." I said with a challenging smile. He sat back with his hands behind his head.

"Alright. So how many states have you lived in?" He inquired. I sighed.

"Twenty four." I answered. His eyes widened.

"My turn, where are you from?" I asked. His smile returned.

"I'm from Houston, Texas. Where all the real men are at." He said with a cocky smile.

"Is that why you moved?" I said casually like I was commenting on the color of my dress.

"You're feisty aren't ya?" He said while looking intently at me. I smiled innocently.

"You never know. What's your favorite color?" He shook his head as he chuckled.

"I'll answer but I get to ask you two questions. Brown. What's yours?" He said quickly.

"Blue. What's your other question?" I asked and cocked my head to the side.

"If I may be so bold…are you single?" He asked oddly. I nodded my head.

"Yes I am. It's my turn…why?" I questioned. He sighed.

"I think we should get to know each other better over dinner this Friday." He said. I took a sharp intake of breath.

"Like a date?" I asked.

"Yes like a date." He said confidently. I shivered in delight.

"Alright. Give me your phone." I said. He was so perfect!


End file.
